A need exists for a method for processing natural gas offshore using a free floating disconnectable turret that can easily attach and reattach and fluidly connect an liquefied natural gas transport vessel to a floating production storage and offloading vessel, allowing the liquefied natural gas transport vessel to assist in processing the natural gas, and transport liquefied natural gas wherein the liquefied natural gas transport vessel does not need to tie up alongside a floating platform and the vessel power plant is used to assist in liquefaction of the natural gas into liquefied natural gas.
A further need exists for method for low pressure processing of natural gas offshore that produces liquefied natural gas for transport.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.